


Maternez-moi encore une fois et je vous éternue dessus!

by La_Devoreuse_de_Livres



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Jackson Whittemore, C'est collant les loups garous, Fluff, Lot of fluff, Lovers, M/M, Mad Stiles, Multi, Nan mais faut le comprendre aussi, No Smut, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Jackson, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres/pseuds/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres
Summary: Stiles est malade et ses deux alphas sont un peu (trop!) collants.





	Maternez-moi encore une fois et je vous éternue dessus!

**Author's Note:**

> Avez-vous bien lu? Avez-vous bien vu? Eh oui mes lapins! Je suis de retour! Après une absence de 250 ans, je vous poste une nouvelle histoire! :D
> 
> Je m'excuse tout de même pour cette longue absence -études, problèmes persos, touça touça- mais je suis de retour. Bon j'ai pas encore de rythme, mais je suis là! :p
> 
> Bref, vois un petit threesome que je voulais vous poster depuis longtemps. Il s'agit d'un StilesxDerekxJackson, et oui je kiffe ce trio! :p
> 
> Sur ce, merci à vous d'être toujours aussi géniaux, aussi présents et merci de m'envoyer toujours autant d'amour! À bientôt! :D

Stiles était malade. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il éternuait, toussait et se mouchait sans arrêt. Il restait couché dans le lit conjugua, sous quatre couvertures, et une montagne de mouchoirs avait élu domicile près du lit.

Mais, autant être malade, c'était chiant, autant avoir ses deux alphas qui restaient collés à lui, ca, c'était plus que chiant.

Car, oui, Stiles était un oméga chanceux. Il y a cinq ans, il avait fait la rencontre de Derek, lors d'une soirée. L'alpha l'avait protégé d'un connard bourré et l'avait raccompagné chez lui. Un an plus tard, les deux hommes étaient ancrés et filaient le parfait amour.

Et il y a deux ans, arrivait Jackson. Petit connard arrogant et prétentieux au premier abord, il s'était trouvé être un jeune alpha dépressif et suicidaire. Derek, de part son travail de psychologue, l'avait pris sous on aile et l'avait hébergé.

Puis Jackson avait rencontré Stiles et était devenu une véritable peluche. Il s'était confié très rapidement à lui et le jeune oméga n'avait plus pu se détacher de l'alpha... Ce qui avait causé une semi rutpure du couple Derek/Stiles.

Mais Derek n'avait pas supporté d'être éloigné de Stiles plus longtemps, et il était revenu chez eux... Pour découvrir que Jackson était parti et que Stiles était déprimé. Il avait alors pris son amant dans ses bras et était parti à la recherche de l'autre alpha, sur la demande de son oméga.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Jackson, ce dernier était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, les bras enroulés dans deux épaisseurs de bandes. Les médecins l'avaient plongé dans un coma artificiel, le temps que son corps récupère de la grande perte de sang.

-Une voisine l'a trouvé hier matin. La porte n'était pas fermée, elle était sans nouvelles depuis deux jours alors elle est entrée. Il était dans sa baignoire, de l'eau rougeâtre autour de lui. On a dû le mettre dans le coma, afin de laisser à son corps le temps de récupérer. Il va s'en sortir, ne vous en faite pas.

Et les médecins avaient dit vrai. Ils avaient pu réveiller le jeune alpha trois jours après son admission à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il avait vu Derek dans la chambre, il avait d'abord flippé. Il s'était excusé un milliard de fois, n'écoutant pas ce que lui disait l'autre alpha. Il ne fut calme qu'une fois Stiles présent dans sa chambre. Il avait alors écouté le couple lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble et qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Jackson était resté à l'hôpital une semaine, puis le couple l'avait ramené chez lui. Si, au départ, la cohabitation était tendue, tous finirent par se relaxer et se calmer. Et Jackson avoua ses sentiments aux deux hommes.

Derek refusa. Il ne voulait pas partager son amant avec qui que ce soit. Mais Stiles, lui, n'était pas contre.

-C'est commun, un couple de trois personnes. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?

Derek avait dormi dans la chambre d'ami pendant une semaine. Il partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir, et évitait son compagnon et leur colocataire. Ce fut son meilleur ami, Isaac, qui lui rappela que ce n'était absolument pas une raison pour bouder aussi longtemps.

-Tu crois quoi? Que Stiles voulait te faire du mal? Qu'il s'est réveillé un matin et avait des sentiments pour Jackson? Il n'est pas con, ton oméga. Il est très intelligent, même. Alors bouge-toi, rentre chez vous et va le voir.

Derek avait attendu la fin de la journée, puis avait enfin pris sa voiture et était rentré chez lui. Il trouva son compagnon sur leur canapé, un livre ouvert sur les jambes. Il s'approcha de lui et se prit un regard noir. Jackson entra dans le salon, le regarda, puis se détourna, les yeux baissés. Derek soupira et alla s'asseoir sur la table basse, près de Stiles.

-Je suis désolé.

Jackson le regarda, les sourcils froncés, tandis que Stiles soupirait et tournait sa page.

-J'ai été un vrai connard avec toi... Avec vous. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça... Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Jackson s'approcha doucement, et attrapa la main que Derek lui tendait. Il s'installa à ses cotés et les deux alphas s'enlacèrent. Ils se séparèrent au son d'une porte claquée. Stiles avait quitté la pièce, énervé et attristé. Il n'était pas venu les rejoindre pour le dîner. Les deux alphas étaient alors allés le voir et s'étaient allongés à ses côtés.

-Je te fais toujours la tête, dis l'oméga après un long moment. Et, contrairement à Jackson, je ne vais pas te pardonner aussi rapidement. Tu m'as fait mal, sache le. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. Alors, tu vas devoir bosser pour que je te pardonne.

Derek hocha la tête et se redressa. Il voulut quitter le lit, mais les mains des deux hommes le retinrent. Stiles lui dit qu'il lui faisait peut-être la tête, mais qu'il était hors de question qu'ils dorment séparément cette nuit encore.

Un mois plus, tard, Derek et Stiles annonçaient à leurs amis que Jackson et eux formaient maintenant un couple et tout le monde s'était réjouis pour eux.

Et là, depuis une semaine, il était malade comme un chien et avait deux compagnons qui le collaient sans arrêt. Par exemple, il venait d'éternuer deux secondes avant, et Derek était déjà à son chevet. Jackson arrivait en courant derrière et se mit de l'autre coté de l'oméga. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, et respira lentement et calmement.

-Stiles? Tu vas bien? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? Demanda le plus jeune alpha.

-Je vais b-

-Tu as tes coussins? Tu veux à boire? À manger?

-Der', je vais bie-

-Attends-je vais t'apporter une autre couverture, tu vas avoir fr-

-JE VAIS BIEN!

Derek et Jackson se figèrent et regardèrent leur oméga, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je vais bien. J'ai juste un putain de rhume. Alors, que vous vouliez prendre soin de moi, je ne dis pas. Mais écoutez moi quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose! C'est tout ce que je demande.

Les deux alphas se regardèrent, puis regardèrent à nouveau Stiles. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, mais l'oméga les interrompit.

-Vous me maternez encore une fois et je vous éternue dessus. Et, alpha ou pas alpha, vous serez malades. Alors vous arrêtez!

Autant vous dire que les deux alphas l'écoutèrent et le laissèrent se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:
> 
> Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com
> 
> Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)
> 
> Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
